How Rachel Berry Gets her Man
by LorMenari
Summary: Rachel Berry was tired of losing to Quinn Fabray. It was time to enlist the help of anyone possible to win her man back.
1. The Name of the Game

**So, this is my first attempt at a Glee story. Usually, I wrote Twilight, so I hope I do this justice. It was a request from my dearie, Nicole, from Australia. :D

* * *

**

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal

[The Name of the Game - Abba]

Rachel drummed her fingers on top of the piano as the rest of New Directions came into the choir room. "It's about time you all arrived," the small brunette said as the students took their seats. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at Finn. It was now a known fact that the school's 'it' couple were back together. Rachel watched the interactions of the glee club she thought of as her own very carefully. Sam was sitting on the opposite side of the room than Finn and Quinn and he looked miserable. Rachel's heart went out to him. She knew how he felt. Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap, hugging his neck, and the couple looked happy. Santana was sitting far from her best friend and Rachel could sense tension in the girl's body. Puck was stretched out in a chair, arms folded, and relaxed. _Typical, _the girl though. Lauren was sitting away from everyone, interested more in herself than anything else. She turned her attention to the happiest couple ever, Tina and Mike. They really were sweet. Mercedes sat beside Sam, obviously a barrier.

"Why isn't Mr. Schuester here?" Quinn asked in that obnoxious way of hers.

Rachel tried not to let it get to her. Quinn was jealous, at least that's what she told herself. Rachel took a deep breath and smiled at her classmates. Rachel liked to think of them as a big family. A big, dramatic family that could turn on each other at a moment's notice. Noticing Santana eye raise and Brittany's bored expression, she knew she had to get on with what she was going to say.

"Mr. Schuester isn't here because this meeting is just about us. I wanted to let all of you know that you did a very good job at regionals. I am proud of all of you. To reward you for the great performances, I would like to suggest another party."

Groans filled the room as they remembered the last party and the days after. Rachel knew they would react in that way. The only person in their glee club that didn't drink was Finn, but he was stuck helping everyone the day after. He looked uncomfortable at the idea, probably because at the last party, she was all over him. And Sam. And Blaine. No, Rachel Berry was not touching alcohol again for a very long time.

"I don't want to throw up on you again, Rachel. Even if was purple. Purple is a good color," Brittany said before turning to her boyfriend and nodding.

Rachel smiled at Brittany. No, getting thrown up on again was not on her list. She honestly didn't know why she agreed to sing that song in the first place. Even though Brittany was amazing as Ke$ha. Rachel realized her fellow glee clubbers were lost in their own conversation and she couldn't have that.

"Please, pay attention. Even though we clearly dominated at Regionals, we cannot slack for one moment. That is why I suggest karaoke. Now please, before you start to protest, it can be a lot of fun. Except this time, no alcohol involved. I think we should sing things out of our comfort zone. For instance, Brittany, no more pop. I will put a mix of songs in a hat and we will draw them out at random. If you would like to sing with someone, that is fine as well."

She sat back, confident in her plan. She noticed the rest of her peers weren't as interested as she was. Mike was complaining because he danced and didn't sing. Tina was telling him how they could sing together. Puck was trying to get Lauren to go out with him, completely ignoring her idea. Sam was looking in Quinn's direction, probably hoping she would miraculously dump Finn and sing with him. Rachel hoped the same thing, but would never say it. Mercedes was talking to Artie and Brittany was pretending to understand. Santana was looking at her nails, pretending to not pay attention to anything.

"So…when did you want to do this?" Finn asked her.

Rachel's face lit up. Finn was interested in her idea and it made her heart flutter. Of course, on the outside, she tried to play it cool. She pushed a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear and forced the smile off of her face.

"Saturday. My dads will be out of town again on another business trip and we have plenty of room. Because there will be no alcohol involved, I do believe I can trust all of you to keep my home clean and organized this time."

Finn nodded his head and Quinn rolled her eyes. She hated how he easily went along with whatever Rachel Berry said. If the blond was honest with herself, she didn't really care about Finn, at least not in that way. Sure, she saw sparks when they kissed, but after they tried it a couple more times, she had realized it was nothing. However, Sam had already broken up with her and she might as well date Finn. At least he could help her get prom queen. Sam would have worked equally as well and she actually had feeling for the blond, but that was irrelevant now.

"So, is everyone in? I am also going to invite Kurt and Blaine to come. They are no longer competition and therefore should not be a problem."

The rest of New Directions agreed to meet at her house that Saturday and each made their way out of the room. Quinn kissed Finn's cheek, saying she needed to get home soon. The boy shrugged and agreed. Truth was, Quinn wanted to leave before Sam. She avoided him now, even though it hurt her. Mike and Tina strolled out, hand in hand. Artie wheeled Brittany out of the room, talking excitedly about the possibilities of songs and Brittany asking what karaoke is and if there would be a song with ducks in it. Mercedes was laughing with Sam about something and Santana followed them out of the room. Lauren left quickly after with Puck on her heels and now it was just Finn and Rachel. Finn walked up to the small brunette.

"I think it's a cool idea, Rach. It's a good way to bring us all together. I can't wait to sing with Quinn. Good job," he said before sending her his signature smile and walking out of the room.

In that brief moment, Rachel felt hope spring anew. Her heart was beating rapidly and her head was spinning with dreams of the two of them getting back together. And then Finn crushed it. She felt like nothing she did was good enough for him. Well, it was time for plan 'Rachel Berry gets her Man.' She stood like that for a few minutes before she snapped out of her daze and grabbed her things. She walked out of the choir room with a new spring in her step.

* * *

**Leave a review please. I love them. **


	2. Barbie Girl or Don't Let Me Get Me

**Hello dearies, this is chapter two...clearly. It's 8 AM here and I've been working on this all night. I'm tired so if something doesn't make sense, let me know. Oh most every song that they were chosen to sing was actually random. It surprised me how it happened.**

* * *

You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours  
You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours

[Barbie Girl - Aqua]

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

[Don't Let Me Get Me - Pink]

Rachel sets up her room downstairs, hoping everything is in order. It seems to be. She has the karaoke machine set up in the corner, attached to television screen. She smiles at her handiwork and quickly makes sure there are enough waters and snacks available. Pulling out her list of songs, she quickly cuts them up into neat pieces. She finds the bucket she bought earlier and puts the songs in the list.

"Okay, Rachel, this should be interesting. We have everything ready."

"Are you in a habit of talking to yourself, Berry?"

Rachel jumped at the sound of his deep, smooth voice. Something about him always sent shivers down her spine and made her feel like a lost baby deer about to be eaten by the big bad wolf.

"Noah, what are you doing here so early? And don't scare me like that again," she said as she turned to face him.

She had to admit there was always something so attractive about the boy. He was dark and dangerous and yet he had a sweet, caring side. She ran her hand through her hair before pulling it out, noticing his smirk.

"And please, remove that look from your face. Answer my question, Noah."

He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the couch in the far corner. He sent her a quick playful kiss before laughing slightly.

"Calm down. I'm just kidding. Your dads let me in. And I'm not early. It's the time you said to be here."

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to grab a water bottle out of the fridge. She opened the top and took a drink. She wondered how she let herself get caught up in him. She was not going there, not again.

"Right. But for you, that's early."

She turned and made sure all the CDs for the songs were set up and in alphabetical order by artist. She didn't want any trouble finding the song when it was pulled out. She tried to find a mix of songs to sing. She had show tunes, contemporary, rock, oldies, pop and even country. Soon, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning quickly, she sees Finn and Quinn walk in, Finn's arm around her blond rival and she feels her blood boil. Quinn doesn't look particularly happy with the fact that his arm is around her and it makes Rachel smirk. She tries to hide it, but she sees Puck shoot her a look. He knows her too well. Following the couple, she sees Santana. She's carrying Artie's wheelchair and then Brittany comes down the stairs with Artie in her arms. She really did they they were cute together. And it meant a lot for Santana to help them out.

"I am overwhelmed with gratitude that you five are here. Now, while we wait for the rest of our group to arrive, please help yourself to snacks."

Finn sits down on the couch adjacent to the one Puck's on and Quinn plops herself in his lap. That wasn't like the blond and Rachel new she was just trying to get to her. And it was working. Santana sat beside Finn after helping Brittany get Artie situated. Artie wheeled over and Brittany placed herself in his lap. Rachel was happy that she wasn't the only single one in glee, otherwise she would promptly sing a song about it and cry herself to sleep.

"It's not vegan, I promise. I made my dads get food that you would all like."

"That's very nice of you, Rach," Finn tells her and her heart picks up again.

She smiles and tries to calm her racing heart. Nothing is working. She thinks of her idol. _WWBD, Rachel? _she asks herself. _Probably sing some amazing song and never get the guy. Or maybe get the guy. Depends on which era it is in. If it's in her- _but she is interrupted by Blaine and Kurt coming into the room.

"Kurt!" she says as she hugs her best friend.

She moves on quickly and gives Blaine an awkward hug. It was always strange, after the whole drunken debacle, and she didn't want things to be uncomfortable tonight. He smiles at her and sits on a chair beside the couch. Kurt stands behind him, always the faithful puppy. She hears more footsteps and Lauren walks in with Sam and Mike on her heels. She looks at them questioningly.

"Where's Tina?" was all she could manage to say.

These days, it seemed that Tina and Mike were inseparable. She knew it had hurt Artie at first but it seemed the two boys had come to a friendly agreement. Not to mention Artie was dating Brittany.

"Oh, she's with Mercedes. We were at the gym," Mike says as he motions towards Sam and Lauren.

Rachel tilted her head to the side, almost questioning it, but didn't. Lauren was their best wrestler so it only made sense that's where she would be. She nodded her head, letting them know she accepted that answer. Mike sat down next to Puck and Lauren sat in another chair sat out. Sam looked uneasy. It was either beside Puck or beside Finn and of course, Puck won. She watched him take a deep breath before sitting down next to the boy and smiling like he didn't care about anything. Her eyes instantly went to Quinn. She noticed the blond couldn't keep her eyes off of Sam and Rachel felt hope rising again. If only she could somehow get the two to sing together. Her eyes jolted up when she heard Mercedes laugh. The remaining two came downstairs and Rachel smiled before hugging both of them. Mercedes took another chair and Tina sat down in Mike's lap.

"Now our whole glee family is here. First off, we need to decide who wants to sing alone and who wants to sing in pairs."

Quinn instantly jumped up from Finn's lap and walked over to Mercedes. The two girls exchanged words and Quinn made her way back to Finn but did not sit in his lap this time, opting for the available seat next to him. Tina stood up and smiled.

"Mike and I will sing together," she said.

Rachel was not surprised by this. She expected it, in fact. She quickly wrote their names down on a piece of paper. She had numbered it to fourteen, just in case everyone wanted solos, but she realized she didn't need the extra numbers.

"Right. You two will be first. Who wants to go after?"

Brittany raised her hand. Rachel wanted to laugh but held it at bay. Brittany really was cute, even though she didn't know how the blond made it to high school. She couldn't even read a calendar for crying out loud.

"Is that you volunteering or do you need to use the restroom," Rachel asked her.

Brittany put her hand down slowly and bit her lip.

"Kind of both."

Rachel nodded and Brittany got up and walked to the bathroom. She sighed and watched as the rest of her peers talked about who was going to sing with who.

"So, Berry, Puck and I decided we are going to sing together," Santana told her.

This surprised Rachel. Santana had never sung with Puck but she knew their voices would probably go really well with each others. She nodded and wrote their names down next. She turned and saw Brittany come out of the bathroom and skip to Artie's side.

Sam hesitantly raised his hand and then put it back down.

"Alaksi...I mean, I'm ready to go whenever."

Santana laughed and Puck looked at the boy, confusion clear in his eyes.

"He does that when he's nervous," Quinn readily answered.

Her face turned red and she swallowed nervously. Sam looked at her and Rachel could tell the boy would have gladly kissed he at that very moment if Finn hadn't been in the way.

"Quinn and I decided we would sing together. We'll go after Sam," Mercedes jumped in, trying to dispel the awkwardness.

Finn looked at Quinn, clearly wanting to dispute it but Quinn gave him her bitch face and he suddenly agreed. Sam looked relieved that he didn't have to hear Quinn sing with Finn. Rachel was relieved herself. Rachel wrote down their names and smiled.

"Okay, that leaves, Lauren, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Finn me."

"If I must, I'll go next," Lauren said as she leaned back in her chair.

Rachel quickly wrote her name down. She looked and waited for the rest of them to say something.

"I'll go. A solo of course, I haven't had a good one in quite a while," Kurt said with a cheeky grin.

"And I'll take a solo as well. We all know I am good with them," Blaine said before smiling up at Kurt.

"That means I'm doing a solo too," Finn said as he looked towards the ground.

Rachel finished off her list and grabbed the hat. She gave it a quick shake and took it over to the Asian duo.

"Okay, pull out a song and let us know what it's going to be so I can write it down."

Tina dipped her hand in and quickly pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and groaned.

"Barbie Girl."

The rest of the kids laughed and Rachel couldn't help but laugh as well. It was kind of ironic. Tina singing Barbie Girl sober would probably be the funniest thing she could imagine. She took the hat to Brittany and the blond happily took a piece of paper out. She unfolded it and looked at it, confused. Artie quickly turned it the right way and Brittany kissed his cheek.

"Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink!"

Rachel ran through the lyrics in the song and thought it was strange that Brittany would get a song that sort of fit her. She looked down and realized it was Puck and Santana's turn. Puck made a motion for Santana to chose and Santana reached in and grabbed a song.

"Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. It so should have been Sex on Fire," the Latina said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and the rest of the glee club laughed with her. She took the hat to Sam and the boy licked his lip before reaching for a song.

"Perfect by Hedley."

The glee clubbers suddenly got quiet and Sam ran his hands along his face. Rachel smiled and walked over to Mercedes. The diva reached in and laughed when she read the song.

"Barefoot Cinderella," Mercedes said before turning to Quinn. "You up for some Miley Cyrus?"

The blond just smiled and nodded her head. Rachel wrote it down. It was Lauren's turn and Rachel pushed the hat in her direction. The girl reached in and opened her paper.

"If You Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stewart. Hell yeah."

Rachel was tired of moving around this circle and writing things down but she knew she had to. If she had her way, she would have carefully chosen songs for them that she though fit their situation and voice. Brittany and Santana would be singing 'Need A Little Love' by Miley Cyrus and Cheryl Crow. Kurt and Blaine would also have a duet, 'Enchanted' by Owl City. Sam and Quinn would most definitely sing 'Sky' by Joshua Radin. And of course, Finn and Rachel would have a duet. She just wasn't sure which one. Rachel quickly snapped out of her daze and walked to Kurt. He reached in and laughed.

"Honey, Honey from Mamma Mia!"

Everyone in the room looked confused except Rachel and Kurt. She rolled her eyes. _These people really need to watch some musicls. _She put the hat in Blaine's reach and the dapper boy pulled out a paper.

"Kill Me Carolyne by the Whigs. I've heard this a few times. Very cool."

Rachel wrote down both boys songs and moved on to Artie. He reached in and opened his up.

"Piano Man. A classic."

Rachel sighed and realized it was Finn's turn. She swallowed quickly and made her way to him. She smiled weakly and pushed the hat in his grasp. He reached in and opened his song, looking confused.

"Hold me Now by Johnny Logan. I've never heard of this song," he said.

"It's a good one. Now, let's start."

"Wait! What about you?" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry. It's taken care of."

She put the hat up and walked over to the karaoke machine. She grabbed the correct CD and put it into the player. Tina and Mike stood up and Rachel handed them their mics. She stood back and let everyone crowd around the couple. It seemed like this was going to be a fun time.

Mike: "_Hi Barbie!"_  
Tina: "_Hi Ken!"_  
Mike: "_You Wanna Go For A Ride?"_  
Tina: _"Sure, Ken!"_  
Mike: "_Jump In!"_

Tina was facing Mike, smiling like a girl in love before she started singng.

Tina: "_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation"_

Mike was smiling right back at her, love radiating from every aspect of him.

Mike: "_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party"_

Tina: _I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

At this point, everyone else was also singing along and dancing. Even Rachel was dancing and that was unusual for her when it came to a song like this. She looked around, noticing Quinn and Brittany singing to each other. Sam was watching her with a pained expression and Finn wasn't even noticing her. Rachel knew she had to get them back together, somehow.

Tina: I_'m A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World  
Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie_

Mike: "_You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamor And Pain  
Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky"  
_  
Tina: _You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa_

Tina: _I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina: _Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_  
Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party,_

Tina: _Oooh, Oooh_  
Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina:_ Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_  
Mike:_ Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party,_

Tina: _Oooh, Oooh_

Tina: _Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please  
I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees_  
Mike: _Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again  
Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party_

Tina: _You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours  
You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours_

Mike was really getting into it and even Santana was dancing around like a little kid. It kind of made Rachel happy to see everyone so excited and playful, but this wasn't about playing around. It was about exercising their vocals.

Mike:_ Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party,_

Tina: _Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_  
Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina: _Oooh, Oooh_  
Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina: _Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_  
Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina: _Oooh, Oooh_

Tina: _I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
__Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

Tina: _I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina: _Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
_Mike:_ Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina:_ Oooh, Oooh  
_Mike: _Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, _

Tina:_ Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
_Mike:_ Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party,_

Tina:_ Oooh, Oooh_

Tina:_ Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun!_  
Mike:_ Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started!_  
Tina: _Oh, I Love You Ken!_

Once the duet was done, everyone clapped and tried to stop laughing. The couple took a few bows and Mike did some sort of dance move that was over Rachel's head. Tina hugged her boyfriend and kissed him before handing the mics back to Rachel. Rachel took the CD out and found Brittany's song before handing Brittany her mic. Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed Artie's cheek as she stood up to sing. The music slowly started and Brittany started to sing.

_N__ever win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right_

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_I wanna be somebody else, yeah  
_

Rachel looked around and noticed Santana had a tear in her eye. She always knew Santana was a softie when it came to Brittany. Artie was smiling up at his girlfriend and Brittany took his hand and squeezed it before letting go.

_LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
__**Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears**__  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me_

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me__  
__I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
_

Quinn was by herself, Rachel noticed, and Sam was itching to walk closer to her. It seemed that the lyrics got to the girl and she needed to distance herself from it. Sam's eyes shifted between Finn and Quinn and tried to make his mind up. In the end, he decided not to do anything and turned his attention back to the song.

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

Brittany finished her song and took a bow and did a cute spin. She plopped herself back in Artie's lap and kissed his cheek once more. Everyone was clapping for the tall blond, not realizing she could belt out something so well. Rachel sighed and went to grab her water bottle.


End file.
